Magic Luxuria
by minifantome
Summary: Three-shoot. No lemon. Votre vie sexuelle manque de punch et ça vous déprime ? Ne devenez pas abstinent,"Magic Luxuria" vous attend. Installé sur le chemin de traverse,le sex-shop d'Hermione vous fera oublier qui vous étiez avant de connaître le plaisir, le vrai...
1. Chapitre 1

**Il se pourrait que j'ai complètement craqué, mais c'est juste une supposition. Bonne lecture !**

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>« Ce modèle vous conviendrait tout à fait, Minerva. »<p>

La directrice de Gryffondor observa d'un œil suspicieux le produit que lui tendait Hermione avec conviction. Il s'agissait d'une petite boîte dorée surmontée d'une inscription en lettres fines et serrées. Minerva Mc Gonagall s'en saisit et souleva précautionneusement le couvercle. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux boules dorées et éclatantes de luminosité.

« Ce sont… Des vifs d'or ? » Demanda Minerva, interloquée.

Hermione eut un petit rire nerveux. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se pencha vers la directrice des Gryffondor pour lui dire, sur le ton de la confidence :

« Ca y ressemble beaucoup, mais en fait ce sont des… Boules vibrantes. C'est un modèle que j'avais l'intention de proposer aux joueurs de Quidditch, mais je suis sûre que vous en ferez bon usage. Et puis, elles ont une capacité spéciale. Elles peuvent voler une fois que vous vous les êtes…

-Au nom du ciel ! J'ai compris, Miss Granger. S'offusqua la directrice des Gryffondor en se retournant pour voir si la boutique était vide. Pourquoi avez-vous pensé que cet article _en particulier_ me conviendrait ? »

Hermione regarda Minerva Mc Gonagall avec un air déterminé. Elle sentait qu'elle avait titillé l'intérêt de son ancienne professeure de métamorphose et qu'elle allait peut-être pouvoir vendre son produit. L'intégralité de ses cours de management magique et de gestion du désir du client lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle inspira un grand coup et déblatéra d'une traite tous ses arguments :

« Le design me paraît assez classieux et l'objet pourrait également vous servir d'occupation lorsque vous êtes sous votre forme d'animagus. Les chats aiment bien faire rouler des petites balles. Enfin, Pattenrond, lui, en tous cas, aime bien cela. »

Les traits de Minerva Mc Gonagall se crispèrent. Hermione réprima un soupir. Visiblement, cette tentative de vente ne s'avérerait pas concluante et il allait falloir envisager une autre approche. Néanmoins, à l'instant même où la jeune femme tendit le bras pour récupérer la boîte dorée, la main de la directrice des Gryffondor se referma dessus de la même manière que les serres d'un aigle sur un malheureux lapin.

« Si vous préférez, proposa Hermione sans trop y croire, nous avons le gabarit juste au dessus avec le modèle « cognard ». Il vibre juste un peu plus vigoureusement, mais il est, pour le reste, en tous points similaire.

-Celui-ci est bien. Coupa le professeur de métamorphose d'un ton sec en se dirigeant d'un pas résolu vers la caisse. Tout ceci restera entre nous, n'est ce pas, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione, étourdie à la simple idée qu'elle avait réussit à vendre un accessoire érotique à Minerva Mc Gonagall, la suivit d'une démarche proche de celle d'un mort vivant. Elle saisit le paquet que lui tendait la directrice des Gryffondor et le glissa dans un sac en carton.

La jeune femme remarqua que la professeure de métamorphose ne partait pas et la fixait d'un œil insistant. Alors, Hermione lui donna la réponse qu'elle attendait, de la même manière qu'elle le faisait avec chacun de ses clients qui s'interrogeait sur la confidentialité des informations qu'elle détenait.

« Bien sûr, Minerva. C'est mon travail. »

.

.

Lorsqu'elle repensait à la façon dont elle avait trouvé cet emploi, Hermione ne savait pas trop si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Après la guerre et deux années en faculté, la jeune femme avait eut envie de se lancer audacieusement dans l'incroyable marché de la vente. Malheureusement pour elle, à la suite de maintes recherches toutes plus infructueuses les unes que les autres, elle se rendit compte qu'ouvrir sa propre boutique impliquait de trouver une idée innovante et particulière.

Elle y réfléchit longtemps. Très longtemps.

C'est en passant devant un sex-shop moldu à Londres, huit mois après le début de ses recherches, que l'idée lui vint. Une foule de concepts lumineux envahirent son esprit tandis qu'elle poussait la porte de l'établissement pour examiner les produits mis en vente. Ce marché n'était quasiment pas exploité dans le monde sorcier et les quelques articles disponibles étaient d'une banalité désolante.

Hermione se dit qu'après tout, elle ne ferait que le design des produits. Elle se chargerait de les vendre, mais elle ne saurait rien de ses clients. Et puis, de toute façon, qui, parmi ses connaissances, oserait venir dans son magasin ?

Hermione avait été beaucoup trop ambitieuse, audacieuse et surtout intelligente. Elle pouvait dire, aujourd'hui, que cela lui avait porté préjudice. Son commerce était florissant et ses articles extrêmement demandés. Elle faisait un tabac. Elle était mondialement connue.

C'était là le revers de la médaille.

Il y avait trop, beaucoup trop de personnes dont elle connaissait l'identité qui venait régulièrement faire une razzia chez « Magic Luxuria ».

.

.

Hermione releva la tête lorsque la cloche de la porte d'entrée tintinnabula gaiement. Elle réprima un soupir de lassitude lorsqu'elle reconnu l'identité de sa fidèle cliente.

« Bonjour, Astoria. »

Il était de notoriété publique que l'héritière Greengrass et Drago Malefoy se voyaient plus que nécessaire. Ils faisaient les gros titres des journaux depuis plusieurs semaines et Hermione les soupçonnaient de sortir ensemble depuis au moins un an.

Hermione venait à peine d'ouvrir sa boutique la première fois qu'Astoria était venue lui rendre visite, et elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais l'expression qui habitait le visage de la petite amie de Drago lorsqu'elle avait consulté les rayonnages. Exactement la même qu'elle,-Miss je-sais-tout endurcie- aurait si elle trouvait le tout premier exemplaire imprimé au monde de _l'histoire de Poudlard_.

Désormais, à chaque fois qu'Astoria passait la porte de sa boutique, Hermione devait faire de gros efforts pour repousser au plus profond d'elle ce sentiment de dégoût qui l'envahissait à l'idée que Drago Malefoy puisse avoir des relations sexuelles.

« Bonjour, Hermione. »

Le visage d'Astoria s'éclaira d'un sourire grandiose qui donna du vivant à ses traits aristocratiques et figés. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au comptoir d'Hermione et jeta un coup d'œil intéressé à ce qui s'y trouvait empilé.

« Ne fais pas attention, lança immédiatement Hermione. Je ne les ai pas encore mis en rayon et c'est un peu le bazar, j'ai eu pas mal de clients aujourd'hui.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, j'adore quand tu reçois de nouveaux produits. Souffla Astoria en saisissant une petite couronne argentée entre ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'une pierre précieuse. Qu'est ce que c'est, Hermione ?

-Une reproduction réduite du diadème de Serdaigle. Il possède la capacité de changer ton apparence lorsque tu le portes. Tu as le choix entre trois tenues différentes : la nuisette « _sortilèges _», l'ensemble « _astronomie_ » et les sous-vêtements « _forêt interdite_ ». C'est un accessoire érotique.

-Mais… Il doit être voyant, non ? Supposa Astoria en fronçant les sourcils. Ca ne doit pas être pratique quand il s'agit de passer à l'action.

-Ce n'est pas sur la tête qu'on le met, Astoria. Fit Hermione en grimaçant.

-Oh, je vois ! Fantastique ! S'écria la jeune femme en reposant l'objet sur le comptoir avec regrets. Hermione, j'aime tellement ce que tu fais ! Où trouves-tu l'imagination nécessaire pour inventer tout ça ? »

Hermione sourit devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme. Si leurs relations avaient été strictement cordiales au départ, elles s'étaient rapidement trouvé des points communs lorsqu'Astoria décida de fureter dans les rayons de « Magic Luxuria » près d'une fois par semaine. La jeune femme n'était pas venue une seule fois avec Drago Malefoy et s'était révélée être très sympathique. Elle s'extasiait régulièrement sur les produits mis en vente par Hermione et était l'une de ses meilleures clientes. Son origine sociale aidant, elle dépensait sans compter.

« Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton professionnel.

-Eh bien, non pas vraiment. Drago vient à la maison ce soir et… Je voudrais quelque chose pour le surprendre. Tu sais, du nouveau.»

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Elle eut la brève impression que son cerveau faisait des nœuds, puis elle quitta son comptoir pour s'enfiler prestement entre les rayons. Elle fit signe à Astoria de la suivre. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à choisir les articles qui contenteraient ses clients au mieux, et elle se trompait rarement.

Hermione traversa tranquillement le magasin qu'elle connaissait dans ses moindres recoins. Petit mais coquet, il avait été conçu pour mettre ses clients à l'aise. Une discrétion absolue était de mise, aussi les fenêtres avaient-elles reçu un sortilège pour empêcher les petits malins avides de scoops d'observer qui se trouvait dans la boutique. Le sol était recouvert de tapis roses et noirs de différentes formes et de diverses textures. Pour parachever le tout, une lueur rosée et tamisée éclairait doucement la pièce, lui conférant une atmosphère intime.

« Je te propose ça, annonça Hermione en saisissant un produit sagement exposé sur une étagère en bois. Ce n'est pas un modèle très récent, il date de l'année dernière. Malgré ça, il marche très bien et il est indémodable.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Et bien, c'est une pâte à tartiner sur le corps de ton partenaire. Expliqua Hermione avec un sourire. Elle laisse exactement le dessin que tu souhaites. Il est aussi possible de faire des formes en relief. Une de mes clientes m'a rapporté qu'une fois, elle avait fait Poudlard. Elle existe à la patacitrouille, à la bièrraubeurre et au chocolat.

-Génial ! Fit Astoria en battant des mains. Hermione, tu es vraiment… Super ! Tu crois qu'il sera content ? J'ai prévu de mettre l'ensemble « _nuit sous la lune_ ».

-Je ne le connais pas assez pour te le dire, grimaça Hermione en essayant de ne pas imaginer la jeune femme en petite tenue, en train d'allumer Drago Malefoy. Mais, honnêtement Astoria, pourquoi ne serait-il pas content ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua la jeune femme à mi-voix en baissant la tête. Tu sais… Drago ne dit pas grand-chose de ses sentiments. C'est quelqu'un d'assez difficile. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Pour ce qui était de conseiller ses clients, elle s'en sortait honorablement, pour ne pas dire avec brio. Par contre, dès que l'un d'eux commençait à faire des remarques sur sa vie intime, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Donner des conseils sentimentaux n'avait jamais été son fort. Les nombreuses situations auxquelles elle s'était frottée, passant du chagrin d'amour de gobelin aux problèmes de couple d'une secrétaire haut placée au ministère, lui laissaient penser que moins elle y serait confrontée, mieux elle se porterait.

Heureusement pour elle, Astoria mis fin au silence pesant qui régnait entre elles. Elle secoua la tête comme pour tester les pinces qui retenaient son chignon et haussa les épaules avec résignation.

« Enfin, bon, tout ça, c'est à moi de le gérer, dit-elle. Je vais prendre ta pâte à tartiner à la patacitrouille, Hermione. »

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione arriva une demi-heure avant l'ouverture. Son fournisseur officiel d'élixirs n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il était toujours très ponctuel. Afin d'éviter les embouteillages dans la boutique, ils avaient conclu, d'un commun accord, qu'il valait mieux qu'il vienne plus tôt.

Hermione repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui s'échappait de son chignon fait à la va vite. Elle hâta le pas et arriva rapidement devant la devanture de sa boutique qui indiquait « Magic Luxuria ». Elle agita sa baguette magique, déverrouillant la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit aussitôt avec un claquement sonore. Elle eut à peine le temps de poser son sac à main sur le comptoir que la clochette de la porte d'entrée carillonnait. Hermione se retourna pour apercevoir son fournisseur qui entrait dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Severus.

-Miss Granger. Grommela le professeur Rogue en rabattant sur lui les plis de sa cape.

-Je vous ais déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Soupira Hermione. Vous êtes irrécupérable _Severus_. »

Ignorant sa remarque qu'il considérait comme particulièrement désobligeante, le professeur Rogue sortit une petite boîte marron de sa poche et la posa par terre. Il agita sa baguette magique et augmenta sa taille d'un seul coup. Désormais, une énorme caisse traînait au centre de la boutique d'Hermione. Ses planches, étroites et rapprochées, laissaient entrevoir le scintillement particulier d'une quarantaine de fioles en verre.

« Tout y est. Grogna Severus en ouvrant le couvercle d'un coup de baguette magique, dévoilant de nombreux petits flacons entassés les uns sur les autres. La potion de jouissance automatique, l'élixir de rêves érotiques, le filtre de séduction et la potion contraceptive.

-Merci, Severus. Répondit Hermione en sortant machinalement un papier de sous son comptoir. C'est ton reçu ainsi que ton paiement, à aller chercher directement à Gringotts, comme d'habitude. Tu ne veux toujours pas profiter de tes cinquante pour cent de réduction ? Ils marchent aussi sur le rayon nocturne. Je viens de recevoir des dents de vampire et des griffes de loup-garou.

-Miss Granger, siffla le professeur de potion en la regardant d'un œil torve, je vous ais déjà expliqué que cet emploi est un extra monétaire pour moi et pas un passe-temps. Je n'ai absolument aucune considération pour vos occupations sordides et vos productions plus que douteuses.

-Comme vous voudrez, Severus, fit Hermione en roulant des yeux. Il n'empêche que j'ai un tout nouveau produit et je pensais vous le proposer. Il s'agit d'un éxiventard. C'est un peu le même principe que l'épouvantard, sauf que j'y ai ajouté une petite fonctionnalité. Vous ouvrez la malle où il se trouve et il prend immédiatement la forme de la personne que vous…

-Miss Granger ! Coupa Severus d'un ton menaçant. Il va falloir que j'y aille. Maintenant.

-Bien, bien. A la semaine prochaine, Severus. »

Severus Rogue tourna le dos à Hermione et saisit violemment la poignée de la porte, encore agacé par les insinuations de la jeune femme. A l'instant où il franchissait le seuil de la boutique, un objet tomba de sa poche et roula sur le sol, projetant des milliers de petits éclats dorés dans la pièce.

« Severus, attendez ! » Cria Hermione en faisant un geste de la main.

Le professeur de potion ne l'entendit pas et disparut au coin de la rue. Hermione se leva d'un bond, prête à rattraper Severus Rogue pour lui rendre ce qu'il avait fait tomber. Cependant, elle ne bougea absolument pas lorsqu'elle récupéra l'objet. Elle se figea, interloquée. Il s'agissait d'un produit tout récent qu'elle n'avait vendu qu'une seule fois, la veille. Un vif d'or. Se pourrait-il que Severus et Minerva… ?

.

.

Quand Drago Malefoy poussa la porte de « Magic Luxuria », Hermione cru qu'elle allait avaler tout rond le bonbon qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Avec un drôle de bruit, elle le cracha sur le comptoir. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de cacher l'objet du délit dans sa poche.

Se sentant dévisagée, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son client. Le mépris qu'elle y lut lui arracha un frisson de colère.

« Bienvenue chez Magic Luxuria. Que puis-je faire pour toi, Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle le plus sèchement possible.

-Ne te fous pas de moi, Granger. Siffla immédiatement Drago en s'approchant du comptoir à grands pas. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

-Je ne suis pas Sybille Trelawney, tu sais. Rétorqua vertement Hermione. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

-Ton espèce de truc poisseux et puant là… Il m'a foutu des pustules partout sur le corps ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès. Astoria m'a dit que tu l'avais aidée à choisir.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu fais référence, Malefoy ? Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. » Fit la jeune femme d'un ton ennuyé en arquant un sourcil.

Les yeux du jeune homme prirent une teinte mauvaise. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa en serrant les poings. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un tube orange qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Hermione fronça les sourcils et saisit son produit entre ses doigts.

« Tu as fait une réaction à ma pâte à tartiner ? C'est incroyable… Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver… En plus j'ai fait très attention aux ingrédients que j'ai utilisés. A mon avis, ça ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose. Tu es allergique au lait de licorne.

-C'est à toi que je suis allergique, Granger ! Grogna Drago en tapant du poing sur la table. A cause de toi et de tes ridicules petites inventions qu'Astoria s'échine à me ramener toutes les semaines, j'ai une reproduction miniature de Dobby sur le torse et une autre du baron sanglant dans le dos. En pustules.

-Tu es désagréable, Malefoy, riposta Hermione, tu devrais plutôt t'estimer heureux qu'Astoria n'ai pas pris l'initiative de te dessiner Harry ou Ron sur le corps. Si tu veux que je fasse un geste commercial, il va falloir que tu te calmes. »

Drago la regarda d'un air mauvais mais ne dit plus rien. Il croisa les bras et la fixa avec tant d'intensité qu'Hermione dût détourner la tête. Ses yeux avaient toujours cet étrange éclat ténébreux lorsqu'il la regardait et elle n'arrivait jamais à soutenir son regard. Pour se donner bonne contenance, la jeune femme fit rapidement le tour du comptoir et entraîna Drago dans l'une des allées d'un signe de la main.

« Si je fais ça, c'est pour Astoria, Expliqua-t-elle en lui fourrant dans la main une petite bague ornée d'une pierre rouge. C'est l'une de mes meilleures clientes et elle mérite d'être dédommagée. N'oublie pas de lui donner ça. C'est pour elle.

-C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda Drago d'un ton suspicieux en observant attentivement l'objet.

-Une bague de Gaunt, résuma Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Celui ou celle qui se la passe au doigt peut avoir des orgasmes sur commande. C'est ce que j'ai de mieux dans la gamme de prix de la pâte à tartiner. »

Un silence plutôt pesant fit son entrée. Hermione se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise et décida de tourner les talons afin d'éviter l'une des fameuses remarques cinglantes de Drago. Cela dit, elle n'en eut pas le temps. A peine s'était-elle retournée qu'elle entendit un rire narquois suivit d'une question posée d'une voix trainante :

« Tu l'as déjà testée, Granger ?

-Bien sûr que non, Malefoy. Répliqua sèchement Hermione sans même se retourner. Certains de mes employés sont appelés des « testeurs ». C'est leur rôle d'essayer mes nouveaux produits. De toute façon, même si j'avais fait quoi que se soit avec cette bague, ou même avec n'importe lequel de ces objets, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait te concerner. Et maintenant, Malefoy, si tu veux bien me laisser… J'ai du travail. »

.

.

« Je vous assure que c'est l'un de nos meilleurs produits en terme de douleur physique. Je ne pense pas trouver un autre accessoire dans cette boutique qui présente le même rapport qualité prix. »

Rufus Scrimgeour hésita un instant. Il avait l'air en proie à un défi intérieur. Une guerre entre sa morale et ses envies paraissait faire rage dans son esprit étriqué. Il essuya une goutte de sueur qui coulait sur son front puis dit à voix basse :

« Tout de même, en forme de mangemort…

-J'ai été autorisée à commercialiser cette forme depuis l'ouverture de ma boutique, il y a de cela deux ans. Ce produit est tout à fait légal et n'est en aucun cas contraire à la législation du ministère sur l'utilisation et la copie des éléments de magie noire. Si l'on vous trouve en possession de cet objet, vous ne subirez aucune conséquence juridique. » Récita poliment Hermione.

Le ministre de la magie détourna le regard pour jeter un œil inquiet par la fenêtre. Finalement, il se tourna vers Hermione et repris en chuchotant :

« Vous dites qu'il procure la même sensation que si l'on était foudroyé ?

-Tout à fait, monsieur le ministre. Acquiesça Hermione en souriant. Et si vous ajoutez 18 gallions, vous pouvez obtenir le pack « _Voldemort _». Ce dernier contient, en prime, un sortilège doloris jouissif et une paire de menottes à fermeture automatique. »

Les yeux de Rufus Srimgeour s'ouvrirent en grand et il fouilla dans ses poches. L'instant d'après, il faisait fébrilement tomber une poignée de pièce dans la paume d'Hermione.

« Je prends. »

.

.

Hermione ne sut pas si elle devait être surprise ou simplement écœurée lorsque Drago Malefoy franchit le seuil de la porte de sa boutique le lendemain matin. Elle s'accouda au comptoir, l'air las et demanda :

« Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour toi, Malefoy ?

-Tu le fais exprès, Granger ? Cracha l'interpelé qui semblait de fort mauvaise humeur.

-Je ne fais exprès de rien du tout, Malefoy, sauf de m'efforcer de t'accueillir aimablement. Encore une fois, j'ignore totalement à quoi tu fais référence. Fit-elle remarquer sobrement.

-Ta bague ne fonctionne pas ! Lança le jeune homme en déposant le produit sur le comptoir si fort qu'il fit tomber la montagne de livres qui y était empilée.

-Allons, Malefoy, je ne vends aucun produit défectueux ! Le résonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as du mal l'utiliser, voilà tout.

-Granger, Astoria a jouit dix fois d'affilées avant que je puisse lui ôter la bague du doigt. Elle était tellement épuisée et j'ai du l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste pour qu'ils lui fassent boire de la pimentine. »

Hermione posa sa main sur sa bouche et une expression de consternation profonde s'étala sur son visage. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle s'exprima de nouveau :

« Je suis navrée, Malefoy. Vraiment navrée. Dit-elle piteusement. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me racheter. Est-ce que tu veux un bon d'achat ? Peut-être que je peux te donner un autre produit en échange ? Une réduction de trente pour cent pour le reste de l'année ? Dit moi ce que je peux faire, j'apprécie énormément Astoria et je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'il lui arrive.

-…

-…

-Je pense que tu devrais choisir un produit pour Astoria. Répondit Drago d'une voix plus calme. Elle m'a dit que tu lui trouvais toujours des produits intéressants et plaisants. »

Hermione contourna une nouvelle fois le comptoir et s'approcha de son client. Elle frissonna. Bizarrement, le fait de le revoir en chair et en os lui ôtait peu à peu cette étrange impression qu'il n'était pas capable de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un.

Malgré elle, elle ressentait une sorte de jalousie envers Astoria. Elle semblait très heureuse, et même si Drago n'était pas un modèle de gentillesse, au moins, il essayait de prendre soin d'elle. Aucune de ses anciennes conquêtes n'aurait été assez sympathique pour aller se plaindre dans un commerce si une chose pareille venait à lui arriver.

Elle se sentait honteuse, parfois. Tous ses clients avaient tellement d'expérience et avaient l'air d'avoir une vie vraiment bien remplie. Si quelqu'un apprenait qu'elle tenait une telle boutique mais qu'elle n'avait jamais…

.

« Je te propose cette nouveauté. Annonça Hermione après un moment de réflexion. Astoria ne l'a encore jamais vue et elle vient tout juste d'entrer sur le marché.

-C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est… Un tableau érotique. Tu l'accroches au mur et il te fait visionner des scènes euh… Erotiques entre deux ou… trois personnages. C'est selon tes envies. Et euh… Le sexe des protagonistes peut varier lui aussi, en fonction de ce que tu souhaites. »

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi parler de sexe à Drago lui était si désagréable. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de difficultés à parler de ces choses avec Minerva Mc Gonagall ou même avec le ministre de la magie, qui, pourtant, avaient des demandes très… Spécifiques. En y réfléchissant, son mal être provenait peut-être du fait que le jeune homme ne disait rien et se contentait de regarder le tableau qu'elle lui avait présenté avec les sourcils froncés. Finalement, il prit un air tout à fait dédaigneux et lui cracha :

« Granger, Astoria n'est pas du genre à aimer ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as imaginé que ça pourrait lui plaire. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ça et n'a jamais éprouvé l'envie d'utiliser ça. Ce n'est pas du tout son truc de faire ça à plusieurs. »

Hermione eut une moue déconfite. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge. Ce que Drago venait de lui dire passait pour un affront des plus terrible. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il mettait ses capacités et ses compétences professionnelles en doute. Elle se trompait très rarement lorsqu'il s'agissait de conseiller quelqu'un, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'une de ses clientes les plus fidèles. Elle n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, proposé un article à Astoria qui n'entrait pas dans l'accomplissement de ses désirs les plus enfouis. Drago l'entendit parler entre ses dents.

« Pourtant, il me semblait qu'elle… Elle m'a acheté le simulateur d'orgasme à plusieurs. J'en suis pratiquement persuadée. »

Hermione secoua la tête. Peut-être devait-elle accepter qu'elle avait tort, même si celui qui avait raison était Drago Malefoy. Faisait-il cela pour la tester, ou encore pour la mettre en colère ? Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que le jeune homme l'observait intensément. Il la dévisagea un instant, puis son visage changea, et ses yeux prirent une teinte métallique. Sa bouche se tordit dans un étrange rictus.

« Elle t'a acheté ça, Granger ? Prononça-t-il d'une voix menaçante qu'Hermione ne remarqua pas.

-Et bien oui, autant que je me souvienne. Fit la jeune femme en cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

-Comment ça s'utilise ? Aboya Drago. De quoi ça a l'air ?

-Et bien, voyons… Il suffit de te l'attacher au poignet quand tu fais l'amour avec ton partenaire. C'est un sorte de bracelet noir et argenté assez épais.

-Tu es certaine de ce que tu dis, Granger ?

-Oui, oui. Ecoute Malefoy, c'était idiot de ma part de te proposer ce produit. Je vais essayer d'en trouver un qui conviendrait mieux. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Hermione n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle se retourna et remarqua alors avec surprise que Drago était déjà à mi chemin entre elle et la porte de la boutique. Hermione, le tableau à la main, le suivit d'un pas rapide. Elle faillit trébucher et arriva devant son ancien condisciple de Poudlard le souffle court.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Malefoy ? Je t'ai dit que j'aillais te donner autre chose. Ne t'énerve pas, j'ai fait une erreur. »

Drago s'arrêta sur le pas de sa porte et se retourna. Il serrait les poings avec une telle intensité qu'Hermione cru qu'il allait lui mettre un coup en plein dans la mâchoire. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes et se risqua à croiser sur regard. L'espace d'un instant, elle cru percevoir quelque chose de douloureux dans ses yeux. Toutefois, cela disparut presque aussitôt et elle n'en fut plus si sûre.

« Il se passe qu'Astoria n'a jamais utilisé ça avec moi, Granger. Si tu lui as vraiment vendu ce produit, alors c'est qu'elle a un amant. »

.

.

Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé la veille lorsque Drago était venu dans sa boutique, Hermione ne cessait de se lamenter. Elle avait déjà fini deux paquets de bonbons et s'acharnait à en ouvrir un troisième.

Si Astoria lui avait dit qu'elle avait une relation extraconjugale, Hermione n'aurait jamais rien laissé entendre de tel. Elle aurait fait plus attention. Elle aurait pesé ses mots, veillant à ce que Drago ne soupçonne rien. Cela faisait partie de la politique de son établissement : on ne divulgue rien de la vie sexuelle de ses clients.

Elle avait non seulement faillit à l'une des règles cruciales qu'elle s'était imposées, mais elle avait aussi laissé sa colère l'emporter sur la raison. Elle n'avait rien à prouver à Drago et si elle avait mis son égo de coté, rien de tout cela n'aurait été révélé.

Hermione avait donc passé une bonne partie de la matinée à se morfondre, bien qu'elle ait vendu un lot de deux souaffles vibrants et un filtre de changement de sexe.

Elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer Drago et Astoria se disputer en faisant référence à son établissement. Hermione était terriblement honteuse. Que se passerait-il si tout cela venait à s'ébruiter ? Drago se ferait un plaisir d'expliquer au monde entier à quel point Hermione était irrespectueuse de l'intimité de ses clients. Il l'avait toujours détestée.

.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à se ronger frénétiquement l'index de la main gauche, le carillon de la porte tinta joyeusement et Sybille Trelawney fit son entrée d'un pas théâtral. Elle resserra autour de son cou son châle d'un air absent. Elle sentait l'alcool à plein nez et ne marchait pas droit. Hermione s'empressa d'arriver à sa hauteur, refoulant cette vienne rancune qui lui broyait le cœur à chaque qu'elle voyait l'une de ses meilleures clientes. Elle n'avait jamais oublié à quel point la divination était une science d'une parfaite inutilité.

« Et bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, Sybille. Fit Hermione d'un ton soucieux en passant son bras sous celui de son ancienne professeure.

-Ca ne va pas du tout, annonça immédiatement l'interpellée d'une voix éthérée. Mon troisième œil m'a indiqué la fin toute proche d'une relation sentimentale dans mon entourage, et j'ai bien peur que ce soit celle que j'entretiens avec Albus. »

Hermione retint un frisson de terreur qui lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale à l'annonce d'une telle chose. Elle réprima fortement l'envie de vomir qui lui tenaillait le ventre et se concentra sur ses pieds.

Non pas qu'elle avait peur de voir Albus et Sybille se séparer, non. En réalité, le seul fait de faire référence à leur relation avait l'extraordinaire capacité de la plonger dans un état léthargique tant elle était effarée à l'idée que cela puisse être vrai.

« N'y pensez plus, Sybille. Fit Hermione avec un large sourire quelque peu crispé. J'ai tout à fait ce qu'il vous faut. »

Elle entraîna le professeur de divination dans un rayon d'un pas maladroit, et lui tendit un paquet sous plastique. Au travers de l'emballage, Sybille Trelawney remarqua que deux yeux bleus et charmeurs la fixaient avec une remarquable insistance.

« C'est une poupée « troisième œil ». Expliqua Hermione pour couper court au trouble qui envahissait la professeure de divination. Elle peut non seulement être votre partenaire de jeux lorsque vous vous sentez seule, mais elle peut aussi vous prédire quand, où et avec qui vous aurez vos dix prochains orgasmes. Satisfait ou remboursé.

-Fabuleux, exulta le professeur d'une voix désespérée. Je la prends. »

.

.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Malefoy. Vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée. » Fit Hermione à l'instant même où il poussa la porte.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, se plantant au milieu de la boutique. Sur le coup, Hermione ne fut même pas certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Son regard était comme vidé et absent, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec l'expression qu'il avait eu la veille.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu Drago Malefoy autrement qu'en colère, et à cet instant, se demanda si, parfois, il éprouvait autre chose que cette tension permanente qui semblait l'étreindre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu être doux ou sympathique avec quelqu'un. Cependant, en croisant ce regard morne, elle se dit que, peut-être, il pouvait faire preuve de gentillesse. Drago pouvait souffrir à l'idée de perdre quelqu'un. Drago était un être humain et non pas une sorte de dérivé de mangemort au cœur vide. Malefoy était Drago.

Cette étrange idée pinça furieusement le cœur d'Hermione qui se força à détourner le regard. Elle fourra la main dans sa poche pour se concentrer sur autre chose, mais se rendit compte, avec horreur, que le bonbon qu'elle avait craché deux jours avant s'y trouvait encore.

« Ce n'est rien, Granger. » Fit Drago d'un air las et fatigué, faisant oublier à Hermione la présence du bonbon dans sa poche.

La jeune femme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, y déposant du sucre. L'allure de zombie que Drago arborait commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle décida d'insister.

« Non, Malefoy, arrête… Je… Je suis vraiment navrée ! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Toi et Astoria ça faisait un moment et…

-Arrête, Granger. Coupa subitement Drago. J'allais demander Astoria en mariage alors qu'elle me trompait depuis plus d'un an. Tu m'as rendu service, crois moi. Je préfère être seul qu'avec elle. Tu n'imagines pas la honte et la colère que j'aurais ressenties si notre couple était devenu officiel alors qu'elle se fichait de moi. »

Hermione baissa le nez sur son comptoir, fixant les quelques factures qui s'y trouvaient.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Malefoy. »

Le susnommé ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha d'un rayon et, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, commença à flâner. Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Non seulement Drago était en train de regarder ses articles, mais en plus il l'avait remerciée d'avoir mis fin à sa relation amoureuse. Hermione secoua la tête. Soudainement prise d'une impulsion, elle s'approcha de Drago et lui demanda :

« Dis, Drago. Astoria c'était ta première… Euh…

-Non.

-Et bien, si tu veux j'ai un article à te proposer. Osa-t-elle.

-Dis toujours.

-Tu vois, ça là ? C'est la pensine du retour. Elle te permettra de revoir en détail ta première relation sexuelle comme si tu t'y trouvais. Si c'est un souvenir agréable, tu pourrais peut-être tenter ça, non ?»

Drago ne dit rien pendant deux ou trois secondes. Son visage resta complètement fermé et Hermione ne sut pas dire s'il ressentait du mépris ou de la colère. Sa bouche se crispa comme s'il allait lui balancer la pire insulte qu'il n'avait jamais prononcée. Puis il éclata de rire.

« Sérieusement, Granger ? S'esclaffa-t-il. C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? Où est ce que tu as pu avoir de pareilles idées ?

-Oh et bien, fit Hermione en rougissant, j'ai aussi été conseillée par mes amis, par des clients…. »

Elle s'interrompit, dévisageant le jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette personne et qu'elle était en train de découvrir un trésor. Quelque chose en elle lui glissa que ce qu'il était en train de se passer était vraiment spécial. Drago riait. Elle l'entendait rire. Elle distinguait le son de sa voix si fort qu'il résonnait dans tout son corps. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une chose pareille. Et brusquement, elle aussi se mit à rire.

.

.

« Je te jure que ces pilules sont infaillibles, Ginny. J'ai fait une cinquantaine de test dessus, et mes employés testeurs les ont tous essayés au moins deux fois. J'en ai même vendu à l'une de mes clientes les plus fortunées le mois dernier et elle m'en a racheté trois tubes deux jours après. Il aurait du avoir un orgasme d'une minute trente et crois moi, il aurait été d'une telle intensité qu'il aurait du obligatoirement crier. Tu l'aurais entendu.

-Il n'a gémi que dix secondes ! J'y crois pas, ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas eu d'orgasme du tout. Il simule. Harry simule. » Fit Ginny en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite, complètement désespérée. Hermione se sentit extrêmement mal. S'il y avait bien une personne dont elle ne voulait absolument pas connaître la vie sexuelle, c'était bien son meilleur ami. Elle inspira d'un coup, décidée à rester le plus professionnelle possible. C'était son travail de conseiller et de rassurer les gens sur leur potentiel sexuel. Si elle se mettait à vomir, elle n'avait pas fini de voir Ginny sangloter.

« Comment est ce possible ? Reprit cette dernière, au bord des larmes. Je… Je fais pourtant attention à mon apparence, j'essaye de lui faire des choses qu'il aime ! Par exemple, la dernière fois, quand il est rentré du travail, je lui ai…

-Ne le blâme pas, Ginny, la stoppa brusquement Hermione en lui tapotant sur l'épaule. Tu sais, Harry tient énormément à toi. Il avait peut-être peur de t'en parler. Tu l'impressionnes. Et puis, je sais que son travail est très prenant en ce moment. Tu sais, il dirige une équipe composée de dix personnes. C'est énorme. Il a beaucoup de missions. Etre auror, ce n'est pas de tout repos.

-Tu crois ? Souffla la rouquine en relevant doucement la tête. Qu'est ce que dois faire ?

-La chose la plus censée que tu puisses faire quand il y a un malaise dans ton couple. Dit sagement Hermione. Lui parler et lui demander ce qui ne va pas. »

.

.

« Je suis sur que tu as quelque chose de plus drôle encore à me proposer. Surprends-moi, Granger. » Fit Drago avec un air de défi, accoudé au comptoir.

Ses cheveux blonds balayaient ses yeux gris et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité à l'intérieur de ses pupilles. Elle détourna le regard, s'attardant un instant sur la chemise entrouverte qui dévoilait son torse, avant se concentrer exclusivement sur un énorme poster qui recouvrait le mur gauche.

« Je ne sais pas… Avoua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. Dis-moi quel genre de chose tu recherches. Il y a tellement de catégories et de rayonnages que je ne sais pas quoi te montrer.

-Montre-moi un truc un peu masochiste. Proposa-t-il après un temps de réflexion. Tu dois bien avoir ça en stock.

-Oh, j'ai bien une idée, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme comme si elle venait de trouver la bonne réponse à une question, mais je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire.

-Présente moi ça, on verra après.

-Et bien, ce sont des vêtements. Tu sais, chez les moldus, les tenues que l'on utilise pour ce genre de… Choses sont… Spécifiques. Elles sont souvent en cuir et vraiment très moulantes. J'ai… J'ai voulu ajouter une petite touche qui rattacherait définitivement mes modèles masochistes à notre monde. Risqua la jeune femme. Il y a… La tenue Ombrage. Et, pour les hommes… L'ensemble Pettigrow. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle pointa du doigt un costume qui se trouvait pendu juste derrière elle. Un petit mot noté d'une écriture ronde y était épinglé. Il y avait deux annotations sur le parchemin.

«_ Envie de changer un peu votre mode de fonctionnement ? Choisissez le Peter que vous préférez._

_Avant Voldemort, ses quatre doigts vous procureront un plaisir insoutenable. Après le mage noir, sa main en métal se glissera un peu n'importe où. _»

« Tu n'as pas fait ça.

-Si. Je l'ai fait.

-T'es dingue Granger. »

.

.

Cho Chang repassa une nouvelle fois sa main sur la couverture du livre comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit animal fragile. Son regard s'attarda sur le dessin représenté sur la couverture, puis elle s'en détourna et eut une moue ennuyée.

« J'hésite avec celui-ci, dit elle en pointant du doigt un autre ouvrage. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me décider.

-« _Se faire plaisir avec sa baguette magique »_ ? Oui, il est vraiment bien. Acquiesça Hermione. Juliette Lookmysex est très connue et il est illustré. Si tu veux, tu peux aussi acheter le complément d'informations, il est à moitié prix. C'est « _Comment le faire devenir dur comme une écaille de Dragon_ _? _» par Josyane Cétrobon. Elle a un style d'écrire un peu plus strict, mais les astuces qu'elle donne sont très judicieuses et tout à fait compréhensibles.

-D'un autre coté, reprit Cho en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler des « _Dessous de la poudre de cheminette_ », et en bien. Il paraît que Nathan Touchemoila est un auteur très amusant. Il décrit parfaitement les lieux où se rendre discrètement pour se faire plaisir avec un copain et il met de petites annotations qui laissent penser qu'il a déjà tenté l'expérience.

-Je dois avouer que le passage sur les toilettes du ministère de la magie et parfaitement bien construit. La description qu'il en fait est tout à fait exacte et il ne lésine pas sur les détails. Je pense que même sans y être réellement, tu peux déjà imaginer la situation.

-Marietta m'a dit qu'on peut même lire un passage qui explique comment faire ça dans une chambre forte à Gringott sans déclencher l'alarme. Oh, Hermione, fit la jeune femme avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Je crois que je vais définitivement prendre celui -là. »

.

.

« Je les ai mis là rien que pour toi. Je suis sûre que ça va t'amuser.

-Ce sont des… God, c'est ça ? Une imitation d'un procédé moldu, si j'ai bien compris. Il y en a combien là, Granger ?

-Sept. A commencé par l'épée de Gryffondor.

-Ca m'aurait étonné. Celui là, c'est ?

-Une plume d'hypogriffe.

- Intéressant, mais flippant. J'ai horreur de ces bestioles.

-…

-…

-Je suppose que ça, c'est un trident des créatures de l'eau ?

-Tout juste. A coté, tu as un crochet de basilic.

-Ouais… C'est ressemblant, je suppose. Je n'en ai jamais vu en vrai.

-…

-…

-Attends ! Ca, c'est un spécial Londubat ou quoi ? On dirait une mandragore.

-C'est l'idée. Celui-ci, c'est une batte de Quidditch.

-Je parie que tu as vendu ton premier exemplaire à Weasley fille.

-Malefoy, pas de remarques désobligeantes sur mes amis !

-Comme tu voudras Granger.

-…

-…

-Et mais… cette baguette magique…

-J'étais obligée, Malefoy. C'est indémodable !

-Je crois que je te trouve amusante, Granger. »

.

.

« Salut, Percy, bienvenue chez « Magic Luxuria ». S'écria Hermione lorsqu'elle vit le frère de Ron entrer dans sa boutique. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, tu n'es pas venu chez Molly depuis trois mois au moins.

-Salut, Hermione. Fit le jeune homme, visiblement tendu.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda Hermione pour le mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Tu as besoin d'un produit en particulier ?

-Tu… Tout ce que je dis ici restera confidentiel, n'est ce pas ? Dit-il d'une voix mal assurée en jetant des regards frénétiques par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls dans la boutique.

-Tout à fait. Assura Hermione avec un sourire rassurant. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu aurais beau me dire que tu as des relations sexuelles avec Pomona Chourave, personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Enfin, du moins, pas de ma bouche.

-Oh euh… Ce n'est pas du tout à propos du professeur Chourave. En fait je viens pour… Enfin, quelqu'un m'a vanté les mérites de ta boutique et m'a parlé de tes produits. Et… Il paraît que tu peux faire des parfums aux odeurs corporelles… Anonna-t-il en regardant ses pieds. Si c'est vrai, j'aimerais bien avoir l'odeur d'une personne en particulier.

-C'est Viktor Krum que tu veux, n'est ce pas, Percy ? »

.

.

Hermione acheva de cacheter le colis à destination de Mimi Geignarde. Elle entoura la boîte de ruban adhésif et regarda son œuvre. La jeune femme avait suivit les recommandations de Mimi à la lettre et se demanda si l'ectoplasme allait vraiment avoir l'utilité de cette reproduction de l'œuf du tournoi des trois sorciers qui s'ouvrait pour gémir bruyamment.

Haussant les épaules, elle posa le paquet dans un coin et remarqua tout de suite que quelqu'un était sur le point de pousser la porte. Drago entra nonchalamment dans la boutique, les mains dans les poches.

« Salut, Granger.

-Malefoy ! Ca tombe bien que tu sois là ! Je voulais te montrer un produit que je viens tout juste de recevoir. Il est dans le carton, là haut ! »

Hermione était surexcitée. Elle venait de concevoir un tout nouveau modèle de poupée gonflable qui allait surement beaucoup plaire à l'ancien Serpentard. Savourant à l'avance l'éclat de rire qu'il allait lancer en comprenant de quoi il retournait, la jeune femme sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle saisit un tabouret et monta dessus. Ses jambes flageolèrent sous l'effet de l'excitation et elle manqua de tomber. Elle tendit le bras vers le haut dans l'espoir d'attraper l'objet de sa convoitise. Ses doigts effleurèrent le réceptacle. Elle y était presque. Encore un petit effort…

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Hermione saisit un pan de la caisse et la tira vers elle un peu trop fort. L'objet lui échappa, glissant rapidement en avant. Avec fracas, Hermione et le carton s'écroulèrent sur Drago qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre à coté du tabouret.

.

Hermione sentit que sa tête lui tournait affreusement. Cela s'accentua davantage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte, avec une horreur grandissante, qu'elle se trouvait couchée sur Drago, à demi assommé. Elle se frotta le visage, confuse, avec l'étrange impression d'avoir reçut un coup de cloche sur le sommet crâne.

A la réflexion, cela devait être le cas, car, quand elle pencha la tête pour examiner l'état de Drago, elle eut l'impression qu'une chose dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'alors la poussait à l'embrasser. Maintenant.

Elle ne sut pas trop si c'était ses yeux un peu trop expressifs, sa bouche qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, sa voix qui résonnait dans ses oreilles même quand il n'était pas là ou encore son rire, ce son si étrange dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Toujours est-il que sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire, elle se pencha sur lui, saisit son visage entre ses deux mains, et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Le contact dura quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Hermione s'enflamma assez pour être en capacité d'utiliser à peu près n'importe quel objet magique qu'elle avait conçu. Son corps lui sembla complètement hors de contrôle. Elle nageait dans un monde inconnu et elle n'avait jamais autant eu envie d'explorer une contrée non répertoriée. C'était Malefoy, son rire, sa voix, ses yeux… Puis Drago la poussa en arrière, la regarda avec un air insondable et quitta la boutique.

.

.

« Vous m'écoutez, Miss Granger ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose vous préoccupe et j'en suis navrée. Cependant, il faut que vous compreniez que je suis pressée.

-Oh euh, oui. Désolée. Je ne suis pas très attentive aujourd'hui, je vais tâcher de me concentrer mieux que ça. Pouvez-vous répéter, s'il vous plait Madame Parkinson?

-Je voudrais quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de ma fille. Un outil confortable, facile d'utilisation et pratique quand il s'agit d'inviter plusieurs amis de différents sexes à… Se divertir les uns les autres. Expliqua la femme d'un ton sec.

-J'ai un produit qui pourrait tout à fait coller avec ce que vous recherchez, au rayon literie. Fit Hermione en enjoignant à la mère de Pansy de la suivre. Il s'agit d'une couverture qui prend la taille du nombre de personnes qui s'y trouvent. Elle s'adapte à n'importe quel terrain, même extérieur. Son confort est comparable à celui d'un matelas. Elle se remet à taille initiale dès qu'elle n'est plus utilisée et se nettoie automatiquement une fois pliée.

-J'achète. »

.

.

« Malefoy, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Déblatéra Hermione dès l'instant où il entra dans sa boutique. Je sais que je suis tout le temps désolée, mais là j'avais pris un coup sur la tête et…

-Granger… Commença le jeune homme.

-Non, ne me dis pas qu'on ne peut pas être amis, s'il te plaît. Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, c'est vrai, mais je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et…

-Tu me laisses parler, Granger ? » Coupa Drago d'un ton exaspéré.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, assise sur son éternel comptoir. Elle était en train de remplir un bon de commande quand Drago était entré dans la boutique. Elle avait été si surprise de le voir qu'elle avait laissé tomber par terre tous ses documents.

Drago s'accroupit devant elle sans faire mine de lui donner la moindre explication et ramassa toutes les feuilles qui étaient tombées. Il lui remit la liasse de papiers en main propre et lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire Mal… »

La bouche de Drago alla se loger dans le cou d'Hermione. Elle eut la respiration coupée et rougit violemment. Les bons de commande tombèrent une nouvelle fois par terre, mais, cette fois-ci, ni l'un ni l'autre ne paru le remarquer. Les lèvres du jeune homme parcourent sa peau, lui arrachant des frissons incontrôlables.

« Tu m'as rendu service Granger. Chuchota-t-il tandis que sa bouche remontait le long de sa mâchoire. C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'ouvres les yeux sur une évidence et je commence à croire que je suis un parfait imbécile puisque je ne me rends compte de rien sans ton aide.

-Tu veux dire que… Haleta Hermione pendant que Drago embrassait sa joue.

-Tu ne te tais jamais, Granger. Pas vrai ? »

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat étrange. Ce même éclat ténébreux qu'elle l'avait vu lui lancer tant de fois. Hermione rougit encore plus,- si cela était possible - et posa ses mains bien à plat sur le comptoir. Sa respiration saccadée faisait bouger la frange de Drago.

« Crois-moi, Granger, je vais t'apprendre beaucoup plus de choses et te faire beaucoup plus d'effet que tout ce que tu as entreposé ici. »

Et avant qu'elle ait pu rétorquer comme elle en avait l'habitude, il l'embrassa.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Vous avez été nombreux à réclamer une suite à « Magic Luxuria » et je n'ai pas pu vous refuser ça. Vos reviews étaient adorables et m'ont fait tellement plaisir que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir vous satisfaire à mon tour. Si je vois que vous avez envie d'un troisième tome, je l'écrirai peut-être (il se pourrait que j'ai encore quelques idées en stock).**

**En attendant, pour répondre à certaines questions, je pense que nous pouvons saluer l'effort fait par ma colocataire pour m'aider dans ma recherche de produits (parce que c'est pas facile !).**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes. J'espère que ce second opus vous plaira autant que le premier :) !**

* * *

><p>« Vous êtes encore souple, Minerva. Je pense sincèrement que ça peut marcher. Et je ne dis pas ça pour vous vendre un produit, vous le savez. Je suis sincère. »<p>

Minerva Mc Gonagall fixa Hermione avec sévérité par-dessus ses lunettes. Son regard perçant s'attarda sur le visage de la jeune femme avec insistance, comme pour y déceler une trace, même infime, de mensonge. Finalement, elle déclara en pinçant les lèvres :

« Par Morgane, Miss Granger, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ? Vous savez à qui vous parlez tout de même? Rassurez-moi !

-Allons, Minerva, fit la jeune femme à voix basse en se penchant sur son comptoir. Nous savons toutes les deux que vous en êtes capable. Peut-être même plus que certaines autres personnes qui prétendent pouvoir faire ce genre de choses. »

Minerva, jeta, par habitude, une œillade inquiète pas dessus son épaule. Cela était, bien sûr, totalement inutile. Lorsqu'elle se rendait dans la boutique d'Hermione, elles y étaient toujours seules. Hermione voulait, avant tout, le confort de ses clients. Voyant que l'ancienne professeure de métamorphose n'était pas à l'aise lorsque quelqu'un pouvait faire irruption dans la boutique à tout moment, Hermione avait conçu une organisation spéciale pour elle.

Minerva venait le temps de midi. Hermione, bonne commerçante, avait accepté de garder son magasin ouvert entre onze heures trente et treize heures pour sa cliente si elle prévenait de son arrivée par hibou auparavant.

.

« Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour attiser son désir ? Demanda Minerva avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

-Si, il y en a d'autres, soupira Hermione en se reculant lentement. Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas la facilité, c'est tout. »

Elle savait qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible. Son impression se confirma lorsque le visage de Minerva Mc Gonagall s'empourpra violemment. La directrice de Poudlard réajusta ses lunettes et claqua sa langue d'un air impatient.

« Enfin, Miss Granger, je ne cherche aucunement à contourner la difficulté et vous le savez très bien. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

-Minerva, murmura Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin, ce qui vous pose problème c'est le ridicule, c'est ça ? »

L'ancienne professeure de métamorphose ne répondit pas et détourna le regard d'un air impatient. Hermione l'observa avec attention et eut alors la surprise de la voir faire tourner nerveusement un vif d'or entre ses doigts. Il s'agissait de ceux que sa cliente lui avait achetés.

« Vous pensez vraiment que je ne vous l'aurais pas dit sincèrement si ces cours n'étaient pas fait pour vous ? C'est moi qui ai conçu le programme.

-Mais tout de même… Bredouilla Minerva Mc Gonagall en affrontant le regard de son ancienne élève. Du lap dance… »

Hermione s'abaissa et fouilla sous son comptoir. Elle en sortit un prospectus violet pâle. Un titre en gras, rose, surmontant l'image d'une sorcière en petite tenue, indiquait : « _Cours __de __lap __dance __magique__… __Parce qu'il__ ne __savait __pas __que __vous __pourriez __un__ jour __danser __nue __au __plafond. _»

« Il y a différents horaires qui peuvent être aménagés en fonction de votre emploi du temps. Vous pouvez venir le week-end si c'est plus pratique pour vous. Il y a aussi des cours du soir.

-Miss Granger, siffla la directrice de Poudlard en glissant le prospectus dans son sac, je ne pense pas que ce soit… Approprié.

-Minerva, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, j'attends votre hibou pour confirmer votre inscription. Si vous vouliez quelque chose d'approprié, vous ne seriez pas venue ici, n'est ce pas ? »

.

.

Hermione était en train de déballer un carton de tenues spéciales jeux de rôle lorsque Lavande Brown poussa la porte de sa boutique. Un joyeux tintement salua son arrivée. Hermione releva la tête du carton dans lequel elle avait enfoui sa tête. Deux boules de polystyrène étaient coincées dans sa lourde chevelure emmêlée mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

« Salut, Hermione ! Lança la nouvelle arrivée d'un ton jovial.

-Salut, Lavande. Fit Hermione avec un sourire crispé. Comment allez-vous, Ron et toi ?

-Moi je vais bien. Très bien même. Commença Lavande d'un air enjoué. Ron, quant- à lui, se porte vraiment… Enfin… Il irait mieux si je… Souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête, sa voix se mettant à trembler. Si je…. » Et elle fondit en larmes sans prévenir sous le regard consterné d'Hermione.

La jeune femme s'approcha de Lavande. Le visage de cette dernière était maculé de traces de mascara qui formaient de longues rigoles sur ses joues. De la morve coulait abondamment de son nez, preuve qu'elle n'en était pas à sa première crise de larmes de la journée. Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître dégoutée lorsqu'elle passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de la femme de Ron. Hermione savait qu'un jour, Lavande viendrait la trouver pour _cette_ raison.

« Hermione, brailla Lavande en s'essuyant mollement le nez avec sa manche, tu savais que Ron était bisexuel ?

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! » Mentit Hermione en essayant d'avoir l'air surpris.

Elle appréciait Lavande mais jamais elle n'aurait trahi la confiance que Ron lui portait. Son ami lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais en parler à personne, pas même à Harry. Jusque là, la jeune femme avait parfaitement honoré sa promesse.

Hermione tapota tant bien que mal dans le dos de la jeune femme, formant des cercles pour l'apaiser. Lavande renifla bruyamment puis plongea ses yeux rougis et gonflés dans ceux d'Hermione.

« Est… Est-ce que… Hoqueta-t-elle… Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

-Je pense que oui. » Fit Hermione en essayant d'avoir un sourire sincère.

Elle attrapa Lavande par la main et la tira entre les rayons. La jeune femme la suivit mollement en traînant des pieds. Elles dépassèrent l'étalage des livres. Lavande jeta à peine à regard aux ouvrages « _Fouette __moi__ avant__ que__ je __t__'__envoie__ un __doloris ! _» par Albert Brouteminou et « _Le strip échec sorcier_ » d'Olga Jaimeça.

Hermione et Lavande s'arrêtèrent devant une large étagère. Sur cette dernière s'étalaient différentes photographies en noir en blanc. Toutes représentaient un homme dans le plus simple appareil et dans une position avantageuse.

« Tu veux que je paye un gigolo à Ron ? Beugla Lavande et regardant Hermione comme si elle venait de se transformer en licorne violette. Mais tu es malade ! Je t'ai demandé de m'aider ! Je savais que tu le voulais et que tu ne m'avais jamais pardonnée de l'avoir eu à ta place… Ah ça oui, je l'ai toujours su. Mais qu'encore maintenant tu…

-Lavande ! Coupa sèchement Hermione en attrapant l'un des tubes transparents qui se trouvait devant chaque photographie. Cette petite chose bleue que tu vois à l'intérieur est une pilule à base de polynectar et de testostérone. Elle te permet de te transformer en homme le temps d'une nuit. Il te suffit de choisir le modèle qui te convient le mieux. Un supplément de gingembre aphrodisiaque te permettra de vivre une nuit mémorable. »

Lavande émit un reniflement humide puis se tourna vers Hermione. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes tandis qu'elle bredouillait :

« Mais ça n'ira jamais Hermione… On en a discuté tous les deux et … Ron m'a parlé de son fantasme… Lui et Blaise… Zabini.

-C'est pas vrai… Fit Hermione avec désespoir en passant sa main sur ses yeux.

-Hermione… Aide-moi à sauver mon couple… Pitié… Supplia Lavande d'un air implorant. Il n'y a que toi dans mon entourage qui puisse approcher…

-Je sais. Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je demande un peu d'aide à Drago. » Soupira Hermione avec lassitude.

.

.

« J'ai vraiment mal à la tête. » Souffla Hermione.

Couchée sur son comptoir parmi les prospectus, elle voyait parfaitement le regard soucieux de Drago posé sur elle.

«Tu as mal depuis longtemps ? Fit ce dernier en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

-Ca fait quelques jours. Avoua timidement la jeune femme.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler Hermione. Grogna Drago. Je n'aime pas quand tu te sens mal. »

Sa bouche se fendit alors d'un sourire irrésistible et il murmura :

« Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être… Hermione… »

Il posa doucement sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Hermione sentit son mal de tête s'estomper pour faire place à une sensation de plénitude et passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, appréciant leur doux toucher.

« Par Salazar, Drago ! Tonna alors brusquement une voix sévère. Est-ce là une manière de se tenir ? »

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte. Elle avait reconnu la voix mais espérait fortement se tromper sur l'identité de la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Peine perdue. Il s'agissait bien de Severus Rogue, qui les regardait l'un et l'autre avec un air de dégoût profond planté sur le visage.

« Oncle Sev' ! Salua Drago d'un signe de la main. Ce n'est absolument, mais vraiment absolument pas ce que tu crois. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La respiration d'Hermione se coupa. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait qu'ils étaient en train de faire ?

« J'apporte la commande de Miss Granger, comme chaque semaine, Drago. Cracha Severus d'un ton aigre. Je vois que certaines personnes ne se privent pas d'assouvir certains de leurs fantasmes, tout aussi ridicules et communs soient-ils.

-Merci, Severus. Vous êtes en avance. Et ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Grommela Hermione en sentant son mal de tête taper joyeusement contre ses tempes, les joues aussi rouges que des tomates.

-Oh mais de rien, Miss Granger. » Fit l'interpellé d'un ton doucereux.

Severus posa tranquillement son carton par terre. Son regard alla de Drago à Hermione, puis d'Hermione à Drago. Il semblait éprouver un malin plaisir à voir autant de gène dans les yeux de son ancienne élève. Hermione lui tendit maladroitement son reçu qu'il saisit d'une main.

« Merci Miss Granger. Oh, à propos, j'allais oublier. Il est écrit « _Envoyez __moi __un __hibou __si __vous __rêvez__ d__'__une __rencontre __sexy_ » dans votre dos. L'imprimé du journal sur lequel vous étiez couchée lorsque vous stimuliez mon filleul, sans doute. Bonne journée ! »

.

.

« C'est une corde qui a été ensorcelée par un sortilège « _incarcerem_ ». Plus vous tenterez de vous débattre et plus vous aurez de chance d'être prisonnier. Les liens se resserrent autour de vous au fur et à mesure.

-C'est fabuleux. Murmura le ministre de la magie en caressant le fin filament du bout des doigts. Y aurait-il un pack ? Vous en faites souvent. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir quelques instants.

« Ce tatouage éphémère est appelé « la marque du plaisir ». Annonça-t-elle en désignant un objet, après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il y a une paire de deux. Votre partenaire se le met là où il veut et de même pour vous. Lorsque l'un de vous deux appuie dessus, il ressent une forte brulure à l'endroit où il a apposé le tatouage. Ce modèle est inspiré de la marque des ténèbres et a, bien sûr, reçu une autorisation spéciale avant même le dépôt du brevet. »

Le ministre de la magie fixa avec des yeux émerveillés le petit tatouage en forme de tête de mort. De sa bouche sortait une longue flamme rouge.

« A combien faites vous le pack ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix empressée.

-Vingt gallions. Le tatouage dure deux semaines et est réutilisable une fois. »

La sueur se mit à couleur sur le front du ministre, comme à chaque fois qu'il ressentait une forme d'excitation en découvrant les produits d'Hermione. Les gallions tintèrent dans la main de la jeune femme presque immédiatement.

.

.

« Hermione !

-Astoria ! »

Hermione contourna son comptoir pour aller vers la jeune femme. Quelques temps après sa séparation d'avec Drago, Astoria était revenue dans la boutique d'Hermione, honteuse. Les deux filles s'étaient excusées en même temps : Hermione pour avoir donné des informations qu'elle n'aurait pas du divulguer à Drago et Astoria pour avoir mis Hermione dans une situation délicate.

Un instant de flottement avait suivi cette discussion. Puis Hermione s'était mise à rougir et avait avoué à Astoria qu'il s'était passé quelques petites choses avec Drago. La jeune femme l'avait alors pressée de lui raconter les détails les plus croustillants.

Aujourd'hui, leur relation était devenue amicale. Astoria n'était plus une simple cliente pour Hermione.

« Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit Astoria en souriant.

-Plutôt bien. Répondit Hermione. Et toi ? Ta lune de miel s'est bien passée ?

-Ça va. Ça va. C'était mortel. T'imagine pas. On est allés dans un institut de thalasso thérapie super connu. Y'avait des célébrités en pagaille. J'ai même fait connaissance avec une fille super sympa qui était à Serdaigle : Luna Lovegood. Tu dois la connaître.

-Oui je la connais. Très bien même. »

Hermione remarqua Qu'Astoria jetait des regards furtifs dans la boutique en même temps qu'elle lui parlait. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Astoria ? Demanda Hermione en soulevant un sourcil. Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas ici uniquement pour mes beaux yeux ou pour me faire un résumé complet de ton séjour.

-Mais si, bien sûr que si. Soupira Astoria en souriant d'un air rêveur sans cesser de fouiller la pièce des yeux.

-Astoria, souffla Hermione avec amusement, un sombral mentirait mieux que toi. Crache le morceau.

-Oh, Hermione ! Glapit aussitôt l'interrogée, n'y tenant plus. Je sais que je suis déjà passée le mois dernier pour savoir si tu les avais reçus mais… Dis-moi… Ca y est ? Tu les as ?

-Astoria… Je ne connais pas de cliente plus insistante et plus intéressée que toi par ce genre de produits. Et OUI, je les ai. »

Les yeux d'Astoria s'illuminèrent de joie tandis qu'elle tapait discrètement dans ses mains.

« Où sont-ils ? Montre les moi, par Morgane ! Je ne pourrais pas attendre une seconde de plus ! Ca fait déjà trois mois que je patiente !»

Hermione eut un sourire énigmatique et fit signe à Astoria de la suivre, ce que cette dernière fit en sautillant. Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent devant un carton encore ouvert.

« Je ne les ai même pas encore déballés. Fit Hermione en désignant une impressionnante quantité de god. Je savais que tu attendais les nouveaux modèles. »

Astoria plongea immédiatement la main dans le carton et en sortit un premier article. Ses yeux se remplirent presque de larmes lorsqu'elle réussit à articuler d'une voix aigüe:

« C'est une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochu…

-Elle dégage un parfum au choix. Expliqua Hermione. C'est selon la couleur. J'ai fait toute une collection gourmandise, comme tu peux le constater, puisqu'il y a aussi le modèle suçacide. Il fait des trous, mais pas sur la langue.»

Astoria sembla incapable de retrouver son calme. Elle glissa à nouveau sa main dans le carton et extirpa un autre god soigneusement emballé.

« Oh Hermione… C'est pas vrai… Souffla Astoria en découvrant l'objet.

-Si, c'est bien une reproduction du fouet de Rusard.

- Et celui-ci ! S'extasia Astoria en saisissant promptement un autre produit dans le carton. Tu as osé !

-Je ne pouvais décemment nié que bon nombre de personnes rêvent de la coupe de feu. Elle produit des flammes sans danger pour la santé.

Astoria sourit largement à Hermione et continua ses recherches… Elle se stoppa subitement et sortit fébrilement un autre article du carton.

« C'est celui de mes rêves… Hermione je l'achète !

-La tour de Poudlard ? Je savais qu'elle te rappellerait des souvenirs, fit Hermione avec un clin d'œil. Cela dit, j'ai pensé à toi et j'estime que j'ai encore mieux. J'ai la tour d'astronomie avec étoiles piquantes en prime. C'est le modèle juste au dessus dans la gamme « Poudlard ».

Astoria poussa un cri strident et entama une sorte de danse de la victoire autour d'Hermione.

« Je la veux !

-Je te l'offre, Astoria. Répondit Hermione dans un sourire. Ce serait mentir que de ne pas dire que c'est juste pour toi que je l'ai fait. »

.

.

Hermione glissa une feuille vers Drago d'un air absent. Ce dernier l'attrapa et se mit à la lire.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Souffla Hermione en plissant les yeux d'un air concentré. Je ne sais pas si c'est assez descriptif.

-Si, c'est parfait ! On comprend bien que tu cherche un professeur de sortilèges pour apprendre aux hommes qui le souhaitent à se faire apparaître une paire de seins.

-Et le titre ?

-« _Toucher __une __poitrine __où __je __veux__ et __quand __je __veux_ » ? Ca me paraît assez explicite tu sais.

-Merci, Drago. J'aime bien avoir ton avis. En ce moment j'essaye de trouver des produits innovants et ce n'est pas facile. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une panne d'inspiration. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est déstabilisant. »

Drago ne répondit pas et se pencha pour embrasser Hermione sur le front. Sa barbe frotta le cou d'Hermione, lui procurant une étrange sensation entre la brulure et le désir.

« Tu es géniale. Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Elle ne dit rien quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'attira contre lui et glissa sa main dans son dos. Hermione nicha sa tête dans son cou et inspira profondément son parfum. Il avait mis l'un de ceux qu'elle commercialisait : « _Liqueur __de __plaisir_ ».

A l'instant même où la délicate effluve lui monta au nez, Hermione se recula d'un coup.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude.

Le teint d'Hermione venait de prendre une couleur blanche cadavérique. La jeune femme posa sa main sur sa bouche et murmura :

« Je ne me sens pas très bien…

-Hermione ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Le teint de la jeune femme devint presque translucide.

« Ton odeur… » Fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Puis elle disparu en courant, se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

.

.

« Il faut que tu m'aides, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Gémit Ginny en se tordant les mains de désespoir. Je suis persuadée qu'Harry n'a toujours pas d'orgasmes ! Comment puis-je être sûre qu'il en a vraiment ? »

Hermione se frotta délicatement le front. Elle ne supportait toujours pas d'entendre Ginny dire ce genre de choses à propos de son meilleur ami.

« La dernière fois, sous la douche, je lui ai…

-J'ai ce qu'il te faut, coupa Hermione d'une voix étranglée. J'ai un tout nouveau produit qui devrait te permettre d'être certaine de ses orgasmes.

Hermione fit quelques pas jusqu'à son comptoir et saisit une petite toupie qui était sagement posée dessus.

« Un scrutoscope ? Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'un scrutoscope, Hermione ?

-Ginny, fit Hermione en tapant du pied d'un air impatient. Ce n'est PAS un scrutoscope. C'est simplement inspiré du modèle initial. C'est un jouisoscope. Il se met à émettre des gémissements quand tu te rapproches de l'orgasme. Ces derniers sont programmés pour convenir à la personne qui s'en sert et pour lui faire éprouver de l'excitation. Dans le cas d'Harry c'est sans doute tes cris de plaisirs qu'il entendra.

-Tu es vraiment géniale Hermione. Vraiment vraiment. » Souffla Ginny en attrapant le produit sur le rayon.

.

.

« Mais enfin… Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

Drago ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il savait que tout ça était de sa faute. Il avait voulu surprendre Hermione pendant qu'elle rangeait des articles dans sa boutique. Il s'était avancé derrière elle et, au dernier moment, l'avait délicatement saisi par la taille.

La jeune femme ne l'avait, bien sûr, pas du tout entendu arriver. Aussi, lorsqu'il l'attrapa, elle poussa un cri strident et lâcha tout ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

Les quatre tubes de lubrifiants parfumés aux gnomes au poivre explosèrent en touchant le sol, recouvrant les jambes et le ventre d'Hermione de produit.

Drago pensait qu'elle allait se mettre en colère et le traiter de tous les noms. Mais non. Après lui avoir jeté une œillade blessée, elle avait fondu en larmes.

« Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il se passe que… Tu es… Un crétin… Une goule… Hoqueta Hermione en s'essuyant maladroitement les yeux du revers de sa manche. Tu… Tu… »

Drago la regarda, consterné. Il tenta maladroitement de la serrer contre lui, mais ce fut pire. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et s'éloigna de lui en reniflant, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

.

.

Hermione mâchonna un fizbiwiz avec une expression à faire peur. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur son crâne et ses yeux étaient cernés par deux grands traits noirs. Néanmoins, malgré son apparence proche de la ruine, Hermione n'était pas aussi dévastée que Sybille Trelawney.

Cette dernière fit irruption dans la boutique d'Hermione le souffle court. Son odeur d'alcool persistante envahi les narines de la jeune femme qui du prendre sur elle pour réprimer la nausée qui montait le long de son œsophage.

« Sybille, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Il me trompe ! Eructa la professeur pour toute réponse, complètement éméchée. Il me trompe !

-Allons, Sybille… Soyez sérieuse. Vous pensez réellement qu'Albus pourrait aller voir ailleurs ? Avec une femme telle que vous, j'en doute fort.

-Vous n'en savez rien ! Glapit la voyante en s'agrippant à Hermione. Mon troisième œil, lui en a la certitude et il ne ment jamais. Vous m'entendez ? Jamais !

-J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider à vous sentir mieux. Annonça Hermione en retenant un claquement de langue agacé. Quelque chose qui sera sans doute plus efficace que votre troisième œil. »

La jeune femme se mit aussitôt à marcher, coupant le clapet de Sybille qui avait la ferme intention de lui prouver qu'elle avait un don incontestable pour deviner les catastrophes.

« Ceci est une horloge sorcière à infidélité. Clama Hermione en désignant un produit accroché au mur.

Sybille Trelawney leva les yeux et observa attentivement l'objet qu'Hermione lui montrait. Il s'agissait, en effet, d'une sorte d'horloge. Un personnage sans visage tenait lieu d'aiguille. En y regardant de plus près, la professeure de divination s'aperçut que différentes inscriptions s'étalaient sur le cadran. Elle y vit, successivement « _en__ train __de __mentir_ » « _en__ voie __de__ pincer __une __paire __de __fesses __ou __de__ presser __un__ duo __de__ seins_ » « _au__ lit __avec __une __autre __personne_ » « _en __bonnes __conditions__ pour __proposer __une __partie __de__ sexe __à __trois_ » « _sur__ le __point __de __montrer __une __partie __intime __de __son__ anatomie__ à __un __inconnu_ » « _en __train__ d__'__embrasser langoureusement __quelqu__'__un__ d__'__autre_ » et « _en __passe __d__'__éprouver __du __désir __pour __un__ individu__, quel __qu__'__il __soit_ ».

« C'est… Remarquable… Souffla Sybille, à regret. Je vous la prends, bien évidemment. »

.

.

Hermione était en train de faire ses comptes lorsque Drago entra dans sa boutique. Elle sursauta quand il poussa la porte. Elle avait les yeux rouges et il comprit qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Je suis désolée Drago, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai… » Commença-t-elle en bafouillant.

Drago ne répondit pas. Hermione sentit une peur soudaine l'envahir. Voilà, c'était la fin. Il allait lui annoncer qu'il ne la supportait plus et qu'elle avait trop mauvais caractère.

« Drago… Fit Hermione dont les yeux devinrent subitement très humides.

-Laisse-moi faire. Répondit sèchement l'interpellé.

-Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Tenta une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

-_Oeufprésentus. »_ Grommela Drago pour toute réponse en agitant sa baguette magique devant Hermione.

Hermione resta interdite. Devant elle venait de se former un cercle bleu turquoise fait de fumée. Elle avança la main vers l'apparition et ses doigts le traversèrent. Drago la regarda avec un drôle d'air. Ses yeux n'exprimaient absolument rien et ses poings se serraient convulsivement.

« Drago, qu'est ce c'est ? » Demanda Hermione en essayant encore une fois de passer sa main au travers de la vapeur.

Drago sembla sortir de ses pensées et fixa Hermione avec intensité. Enfin, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire sincère. Sa voix trembla lorsqu'il parvint à dire :

« Hermione, tu es… Enceinte. Et c'est un garçon. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**J'ai très peur. Je suis terrorisée parce que ce troisième chapitre vous me le demandez depuis un millénaire et que j'ai affreusement peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur de vos attentes… Alors bon, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer…**

**Je vous adore ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Minerva, je pense que vous pouvez me faire confiance. Vous ai-je déjà menti ? Vous ai-je déjà déçue ? » Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur, scrutant le visage de son interlocutrice.<p>

Le professeur de métamorphose pinça les lèvres d'un air revêche. Hermione se contenta de posa une main maternelle sur son ventre rebondi attendant une réponse et souriant largement.

« Non, bien sûr que non, Miss Granger ! Mais là n'est pas la question.

-Et quelle est-elle, Minerva ? Demanda gentiment Hermione. Cette innovation devrait vous permettre d'approfondir vos relations avec le professeur Rogue et…

-Miss Granger ! Glapit le professeur Mc Gonagall d'une voix aigüe. Enfin, vous devinez bien que jamais je ne parviendrais à le convaincre d'une chose pareille !

-Et pourquoi ça ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Il me semble pourtant que, pour vous, il a été prêt à beaucoup de choses. La potion de changement de sexe que vous m'avez achetée le mois dernier par exemple… Franchement, Minerva… C'était lui en demander beaucoup plus. »

Le professeur de métamorphose sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis secoua doucement la tête, son chignon strict restant parfaitement immobile. Elle eut, durant un millième de secondes, le regard triste.

« Severus n'aime pas trop les animaux. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Ainsi donc, c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait.

« Mais, Minerva… Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

-De quoi parlez-vous, Miss Granger, par Morgane ? Grommela le professeur Mc Gonagall en détournant délicatement son regard humide.

-Severus est bénévole dans une association qui récupère les hiboux abandonnés. »

Minerva tourna rapidement la tête vers Hermione, bouche bée. Elle resta interdite pendant quelques instants avant de bredouiller des mots inintelligibles.

« Il…

-Il n'a pas osé vous le dire, Minerva. Severus tient beaucoup à vous et je pense qu'il avait peur que vous voyiez en cet acte une preuve de faiblesse. Ca tranche un peu avec son personnage de professeur très strict, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Oh… »

Voyant que le professeur Mc Gonagall retenait ses larmes, Hermione fixa poliment le prospectus posé sur son bureau. Ce dernier indiquait « _Hyper sexualité ? Un détraqueur rose bonbon aspirera immédiatement ce vilain désir qui vous empêche de vivre sereinement !_ ».

Hermione savait que Minerva était une personne pudique et elle souhaitait respecter les émotions de ses clients afin qu'ils ne se sentent froissés sous aucun prétexte.

« Hermione… Merci. »

La jeune femme releva la tête et sourit à son ancien professeur.

« Je vais la prendre.

-En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Fit Hermione. Dans ce cas, je vous donne ce document qui rappelle le protocole à suivre pour un confort d'utilisation optimal. Faites-lui boire la potion. C'est un dérivé de polynectar dont le temps d'efficacité est plus long et dont le résultat est plus réaliste. Une fois qu'il sera transformé en chat, vous avez trois heures pour vous amuser. Le kit comprend également des croquettes pour chat adulte et non stérilisé ainsi qu'un coussin deux places en satin. »

Minerva Mc Gonagall opina et glissa son paiement sur le comptoir.

« Merci Hermione… Vous êtes toujours de si bon conseil et si perspicace… »

Le professeur de métamorphose saisit le sachet qui contenait la potion qu'elle venait d'acquérir et enfoui le protocole dans une poche de sa robe. Elle jeta un regard tendre sur le ventre imposant d'Hermione.

« Vous serez une excellente mère. »

.

.

« Drago… » Souffla Hermione en tirant avec désespoir sur la chemise déjà bien froissée du jeune homme.

Ce dernier posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et entreprit de glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il sentit qu'un violent frisson remontait dans le dos d'Hermione tandis qu'elle baissait ses mains de plus en plus bas. Ses caresses se faisaient sensuelles et douces. Elle était si câline depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Et voilà qu'elle touchait son…

« Hermione ! Haleta Drago en la repoussant légèrement. On ne peut pas.

-Mais, Drago… Rétorqua Hermione à voix basse, ses yeux se remplissant immédiatement de larmes. Drago… Tu ne veux pas ? Pourquoi ? Tu… Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Je ne te plais pas ? Je suis trop grosse, c'est ça ? »

Drago soupira et la repoussa doucement, reboutonnant sa chemise avec des gestes lents. Il détestait la voir comme ça.

« Bien sûr que si, je t'aime. Je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus. Mais, Hermione, ça fait déjà trois fois aujourd'hui… Et tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le médicomage ? Pas plus de trois fois par jour, sinon l'accouchement sera déclenché plus tôt, magie protectrice où pas. Et ça, ça ne sera bon ni pour notre enfant, ni pour toi. »

Hermione baissa le regard, honteuse. Drago s'approcha et apposa un tendre baiser son le haut de son crâne.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà complètement nue. »

Hermione rougit et laissa échapper un gloussement. Toutefois, ses émotions changèrent du tout au tout lorsqu'elle appuya ses deux mains sur son gros ventre. Ses yeux chocolat s'embuèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis une mère pitoyable ! Je ne pense même pas au bien être de mon bébé ! S'insurgea-t-elle en déclenchant un nouveau flot continu en provenance de ses glandes lacrymales.

-Bien sûr que non, Hermione ! S'indigna Drago. Tu es sujette à des crises hormonales. Réfléchis au diagnostic du médicomage. Il a dit que tu produisais beaucoup plus d'hormones que la plupart des femmes et que de ce fait, jusqu'à l'accouchement, tu aurais du mal à maîtriser tes émotions, quelles qu'elles soient. »

Hermione renifla bruyamment et hocha la tête. Bien que Drago la rassurait chaque jour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle décida cependant de passer à autre chose car les mots calmes et sereins de Drago avaient tendance à stimuler sa libido de manière compulsive.

« On se remet au travail ? Suggéra-t-elle en lui offrant un doux sourire.

-Évidemment ! Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser porter ce carton de gods toute seule ? Tiens, à propos, tu as reçu celui qui est à l'effigie de la baguette d'Harry ? C'est une édition collector, c'est ça ? »

.

.

Hermione épousseta son comptoir et déambula dans son magasin, son énorme ventre la précédant. Elle cherchait un produit bien précis. Apparemment, elle avait oublié d'étiqueter un livre qui s'intitulait «_ Et si vous la faisiez jouir à distance ?_ » Par Albert Tuesenmoi. Tout en avançant dans les rayonnages, elle soupira doucement et caressa machinalement son ventre, comme elle le faisait plusieurs fois par jour. Elle aimait son enfant. Elle aimait Drago. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse, elle en était certaine.

Elle se retourna doucement quand la cloche qui indiquait l'entrée d'un client tintinnabula. Astoria entra dans la boutique dans un froufroutement de robe verte, cherchant avidement Hermione du regard. Son regard s'attarda rapidement sur le comptoir puis entreprit de fouiller la boutique.

« Je suis là ! Lui cria Hermione depuis le fond de la boutique, le livre qu'elle cherchait à la main.

-Hermione ! Astoria se jeta vers son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras. Tu es trop belle ! J'adore ton gros ventre ! C'est fou ce que tu as changé depuis la dernière fois ! Tu es sûr qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul ?»

Hermione rit doucement et resserra sa prise autour du cou de la jeune femme.

« Ça fait trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vues…J'ai eu le temps de prendre du poids ! Dit-elle d'un ton taquin, tu avais des choses à faire ?

-Oh, Hermione ! Il m'a emmenée en voyage à l'Ile Maurice ! Gloussa Astoria en lui tendant sa main. Regarde ce bijou ! Il m'a offert ça hier ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Je suis tellement heureuse !

-Je suis contente pour toi ! Sourit Hermione qui sentit ses yeux devenir humides sous le coup de la joie intense qu'elle ressentait par empathie.

-Ne pleure pas ! S'affola Astoria en découvrant le regard brillant de son amie. J'ai été trop démonstrative, c'est ça ? Oh, Hermione…

-Ça va, ça va ! Dit Hermione en respirant un bon coup pour se calmer. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

-Génial ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as déjà finalisée ?

-Et si ! Tu te souviens de la main de la gloire ? Et bien imagine que tu puisses te la mettre où tu veux… »

.

.

Hermione attrapa la fiche d'inscription qui se trouvait devant elle et jeta un regard poli à Rufus Scrimgeour. Ce dernier semblait, comme à son habitude, être empreint d'angoisse. Un tic nerveux agitait son œil gauche tandis qu'une goutte de sueur dégoulinait joyeusement le long de sa tempe.

« Miss Granger… Chuchota-t-il d'un ton pressé.

-Un instant, coupa Hermione d'une voix douce, je regarde s'il reste de la place pour samedi prochain.

-Sinon le…. Le 24 ? Souffla le ministre de la magie d'un ton plein d'espoir.

-Le 24… Non, tout est complet. Le week-end prochain aussi. Par contre, il me reste une place jeudi.

-Je… J'ai une réunion très importante à propos du droit des créatures magiques jeudi.

-Alors disons… Ah ! J'ai encore deux places le samedi 31.

-Parfait, grogna Rufus Scrimgeour en tendant une poignée de Gallions à Hermione. A quelle heure dois-je être ici ?

-14h me semble bien. La séance commence à 14h30.

-Et vous dites que ce sont des illusions ? Ce ne sont pas des… Prostituées ?

-Ah ça non ! Cette reproduction de la salle sur demande vous permet d'entrer dans une pièce occupée par des personnes qui réaliseront vos fantasmes les plus secrets, affirma Hermione en le gratifiant d'un sourire. Mais, bien évidemment, ces personnes sont fictives, il s'agit là d'illusions magiques.

-Merci, vraiment. Siffla Rufus en essuyant la goutte de sueur qui coulait maintenant le long de sa joue. Sans votre boutique, je… J'aurai sans doute fini très seul.

- Aucuns soucis Rufus. Étant donné que vous êtes un client régulier, je vous offre quinze gallions sur votre prochain achat. »

Un sourire sincère illumina le visage du ministre de la magie. Il posa son chapeau sur sa tête et saisit le reçu que lui tendait Hermione. Il jeta ensuite un regard inquiet vers la rue. Constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, il sortit précipitamment de la boutique tandis qu'Hermione notait soigneusement le prénom et le nom de son client sur sa fiche d'inscription, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque l'un de ses clients était aussi satisfait, Hermione ne pouvait qu'être comblée.

.

.

« C'est fascinant ! Tu es vraiment douée ! »

Hermione en rougit de plaisir. Elle évita de regarder Drago dont les muscles saillaient sous sa chemise. Elle avait tellement envie de la lui arracher que ça en devenait douloureux. La jeune femme enfonça doucement ses ongles dans le bois tendre du bureau et murmura :

« C'est vrai, ça te plaît ?

-C'est une évidence Hermione ! Tu es un génie ! Créer une glace à l'ennemie qui te montre l'image de la personne avec qui tu auras le plus de plaisir… Comment tu l'as appelée déjà ?

-La glace à l'envie. C'est assez sobre…

-Sobre, mais génial. »

Drago lui sourit largement et Hermione n'arriva plus à se retenir. Merlin, il était trop attirant pour qu'elle puisse lui résister. Elle se jeta si fort sur lui qu'elle le plaqua contre le mur. Sa bouche s'agrippa douloureusement à la sienne et Drago ne lui résista pas. Après tout,_ ça_ n'était arrivé que deux fois aujourd'hui.

.

.

Les cheveux en bataille, Hermione entreprit de remettre sa robe de sorcière en un état correct. Malheureusement, le souvenir du dernier soupir de Drago lui donnait bien du fil à retordre tandis qu'elle sentait une chaleur douce s'insinuer en elle. Surtout qu'il se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, en train de réajuster sa ceinture… La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête, essayant de se concentrer sur la commande qu'elle devait passer cet après-midi.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Sybille Trewlaney fit son entrée. Son regard éthéré se fixa sur Hermione puis sur Drago. Ce dernier, nonchalamment appuyé contre le comptoir, lui jeta un regard glacial avant de disparaitre dans l'arrière-boutique. Sybille sembla, quelques instants seulement, esquisser un _sourire en coin_. Hermione retint son souffle. Cette femme n'avait jamais eu aucun don réel pour la voyance. Se pourrait-il qu'elle sache, malgré tout…

Lorsque Sybille prit la parole, Hermione sursauta. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce qu'elle se mette à parler tant elle semblait concentrée.

« Ma chère Miss Granger… Vous allez avoir une surprise… Souffla le professeur de divination, les yeux voilés.

-Allons Sybille. Fit Hermione en retenant une grimace liée à sa sainte horreur de la divination. Ne gaspillez pas votre talent pour moi.

-Une bien étrange surprise… Très étrange.

-Sybille ! Coupa brusquement Hermione, lassée mais néanmoins polie. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Le regard du professeur de divination sembla redevenir normal. Ses pupilles noires fixèrent Hermione avec un intérêt feint puis se reportèrent sur les articles qui s'étalaient sur les étagères.

« Je voudrais… Souffla le professeur Trewlaney d'une voix sourde. Je voudrais qu'il m'obéisse. Vous comprenez, il ne veut pas faire ça pour moi. Je voudrais qu'avant l'acte, il me montre sa…

-Je vois tout à fait. Sourit Hermione en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'attendait Sybille Trewlaney d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Vous comprenez, après avoir pensé qu'il me trompait, j'ai besoin d'être rassurée… J'ai besoin qu'il exauce le moindre de mes désirs.

-Bien sûr, Sybille, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Suivez-moi. »

Hermione guida sa cliente dans les rayonnages, passant devant une impressionnante collection de costumes qui arboraient tous le même slogan «_ parce qu'on est toujours plus sexy quand on a l'air expérimenté. _» Si le professeur de divination y avait prêté un œil un peu plus attentif, elle se serrait aperçue que ces déguisements étaient représentatifs de personnes plutôt âgées et qui donc, nécessairement, avaient eu une certaine expérience de la vie : Nicolas Flamel, Godric Gryffondor, Maugrey Fol-œil, Rowena Serdaigle… Et bien sûr, Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione tâcha de refouler l'agacement que lui procurait l'étrange bruit de tissus frôlant le sol qui accompagnait la démarche flottante de Sybille Trewlaney. Elle aspira une grande goulée d'air et se forgea un sourire artificiel.

« Voilà qui devrait vous convenir. Dit Hermione en désignant du doigt une toile accrochée au mur.

-C'est… Chuchota le professeur de divination avec curiosité.

-Oui ! Approuva Hermione en souriant largement, c'est un tableau qui représente la grosse dame, celle-là même qui garde la tour des Gryffondor ! Seulement, au lieu de s'ouvrir grâce à un mot de passe, elle ne cède le passage que si l'on fait un acte coquin. Elle peut se programmer de deux façons. Le mode « partouze » promet une demande différente à chaque fois mais celle-ci sera totalement aléatoire. Le mode « sexy », quant à lui, vous permet de choisir précisément l'acte à réaliser.

-Fabuleux ! Souffla Sybille Trewlaney.

-Vous pouvez bien sûr l'apposer sur n'importe quelle porte, y compris sur celle d'Albus.

-Je suis… Murmura le professeur de divination d'une voix faible. Comblée, enfin comblée. »

.

.

« Oh, ça ? Fit Hermione en désignant d'un geste de la main ce que Ginny tenait au creux de son poing. C'est pour les fans du traditionnel.

-Impressionnant !

-Oh non, pas tant que ça ! Assura Hermione avec un sourire. Ça c'est la pierre philosophale, là c'est un insigne de préfet et puis cela là, c'est la pierre de résurrection.

-Et donc, tu te les mets…

-Oui, exactement. Et ça te donne l'impression d'avoir vraiment quelqu'un avec toi. Enfin… En toi.

-Franchement, Hermione…

-Pas plus de compliment Ginny. Coupa Hermione en s'asseyant. Dis-moi plutôt, ça va mieux avec Harry ?

-Beaucoup mieux ! Affirma aussitôt Ginny, faisant rouler le simulacre de pierre philosophale dans sa main. Je lui ai fait part de mes craintes après m'être rendu compte qu'il simulait vraiment. Et… Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait des choses un peu plus… Enfin, il a besoin d'inspiration. Et justement, je me demandais si tu… Aurait quelque chose à me conseiller.

-Oh ! D'accord, je comprends mieux vos soucis. Et bien oui, figure toi que j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut ! Cependant, avant que je te le montre, je dois te dire que le problème que vous rencontrez est fréquent chez les couples et que tu n'as absolument pas à t'en faire. Dit Hermione d'un ton très professionnel. Ce problème peut être résolu rapidement. Suis-moi. »

Ginny se leva d'un bond pour suivre Hermione qui ondulait déjà entre les rayonnages. La facilité avec laquelle la future maman se mettait dans la peau d'une coach sexuelle était parfois déconcertante.

« C'est génial ! S'enthousiasma Ginny. Laisse-moi juste remettre la pierre philosophale dans son carton et j'arrive !

-Ce n'est pas la peine ! Répondit Hermione. Je te l'offre, ça t'aidera à pimenter ta vie de couple !

-Mais Hermione…

-Pas de mais ! Tu m'as donné plein de vêtements qui avaient appartenus à tes frères pour notre futur bébé, c'est la moindre des choses.

-Hermione… Merci. » Chuchota doucement Ginny.

Elle suivit son amie qui l'avait légèrement devancée. Elles atterrirent assez rapidement devant un miroir dont les dorures scintillaient dans la douce pénombre de la boutique.

« C'est le miroir dont tu m'avais parlé ? Le dérivé de la glace à l'ennemi ?

-Non, pas du tout ! Fit Hermione en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Celui-ci est une reproduction du miroir du Rised qui te permet d'observer tes désirs les plus enfouis et les plus secrets. C'est-à-dire que même si tu rêves d'avoir une aventure avec Tom Jedusor, tu ne pourras plus le cacher.

-Oh ! Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! Merci Hermione ! Avec ce miroir je vais enfin savoir ce qui ferait plaisir à Harry ! »

Ginny passa ses bras autour du coup de son amie. Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent subrepticement de larmes tandis que la jeune femme était en proie à une violente émotion. Ginny baissa doucement les yeux sur le ventre énorme d'Hermione et lui chuchota :

« Toi et Malefoy… Franchement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Tu mérites d'être heureuse Hermione. J'espère qu'un jour, moi aussi…

-Bien sûr que oui ! Coupa Hermione en lui attrapant doucement la main. Toi aussi, tu vas fonder une famille avec l'homme que tu aimes ! »

Et, comme pour corroborer les propos d'Hermione, un tout petit pied vint s'appuyer contre la paroi de son ventre pour le déformer légèrement.

.

.

Hermione sursauta et posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle lâcha le flacon de potion qu'elle tenait dans la main et ce dernier vint s'écraser au sol. Le liquide qui remplissait ce petit contenant permettait à celui qui l'ingurgitait de vivre une partie de jambes en l'air comme si trois autres personnes se trouvaient dans le même lit que lui.

Hermione venait de ressentir une sensation qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Ce n'était pas comme un coup de pied, ni même comme des petites bulles qui remontaient… C'était plutôt comme une douleur profonde qui serrait ses tripes. Se pourrait-il que ? Non, impossible, elle n'était pas encore arrivée à terme. Et puis, ils avaient fait très attention à ne pas dépasser les trois fois par jour. Non…

.

.

Hermione était en train d'étiqueter des Gods qui avaient la forme des statues présentes au ministère de la magie du temps du règne de Voldemort. Ils portaient le slogan :

« _Vous savez où je me la mets, moi, la magie noire ?_ »

La jeune femme était si concentrée qu'elle faillait lâcher sa baguette magique lorsqu'une voix l'appela.

« Hermione ?

-Ah, par Morgane ! S'écria la future maman en sursautant vivement. Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer, Cho !

-Je suis désolée, j'avoue que j'étais tellement contente de venir ici que je n'ai même pas pensé à m'annoncer quand j'ai poussé la porte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Hermione, c'est ma faute, j'étais trop concentrée sur ce que je faisais. En tous cas, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que j'ai des clients réguliers qui prennent plaisir à venir ici. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Et bien… Commença Cho d'un air hésitant. Tu sais à quel point j'aime les livres… Or quelqu'un m'a parlé d'une de tes nouvelles créations. Blaise Zabini… Tu le connais.

-Oui, je le connais bien. De quoi a-t-il bien pu… Se demanda Hermione. Une nouveauté en rapport avec la lecture ? Ah oui, je sais ! C'est l'armure de Poudlard que tu veux ?

-Oui ! S'écria vivement Cho ! Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus dessus ?

-Et bien, elle raconte des histoires érotiques qui peuvent mêler des personnes que tu connais ou non. Il suffit de lui donner les noms et prénoms et quelques détails sur la personnalité des personnages. Tu peux aussi lui demander de choisir parmi un répertoire déjà existant. La liste des personnes préenregistrées est fournie avec l'armure. Il existe une grande variété de personnalités allant du fictif au réel.

-Et le type d'histoire est varié ?

-Très ! Il en existe environ deux cents et je propose une mise à jour trimestrielle.

-Ton prix sera le mien. »

Hermione sourit à sa cliente et rangea sa baguette magique pour se diriger vers le comptoir. A cet instant, une étrange douleur vint à nouveau lui broyer les entrailles. S'efforçant de ne pas y penser, Hermione tapota sur sa caisse enregistreuse, l'estomac noué.

.

.

« Hermione ! »

Drago entra bruyamment dans la boutique et faillit tomber dans un carton de Bierraubeurre qui pétillent lorsque l'on les glisse à l'emplacement qui leur revient de droit.

« Drago ? Ça ne va pas ? S'écria Hermione en sentant une violente angoisse s'emparer de son corps.

-Hermione ! Tu vas bien ?

-Ca va oui, j'ai un peu mal au ventre mais…

-Tu as mal au ventre ? Murmura Drago dont le visage devint livide tandis qu'il s'immobilisait.

-Oui, mais…

-Hermione, prends tes affaires et ferme ta boutique, on s'en va tout de suite. A quel point as-tu mal au ventre ?

-Drago… Je… Non, je ne peux pas… J'ai encore une commande paillettes d'orgasmes à envoyer et…

-Il y a deux jours, le 24, quand on a fait l'amour dans les couvertures qui se glissent dans tous les trous qu'elles trouvent, il était vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq.

-Oui mais tu as… Commença Hermione en tentant de refouler l'angoisse qui lui saisissait la gorge.

-Non, Hermione. Moi, ça n'a pas d'importance. Toi, tu as joui après minuit, c'est-à-dire le 25. Souviens-toi, nous avons entendu l'horloge de la grande place sonner. Mais à ce moment-là, on n'y a pas réfléchis, on a pensé que ça comptait dans les fois du 24.

-Oh non… ça veut dire que… Murmura la jeune femme dont le visage blanchi à son tour.

-Oui, hier, on a fait l'amour quatre fois et non pas trois fois. Alors redis-moi, Hermione, à quel point as-tu mal au ventre ? »

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hermione rangeait sereinement sa nouvelle commande. Elle avait été absente un mois et demi et de nombreuses choses avaient besoin d'être remises en ordre. En plus de cela, elle avait un nombre incalculable de commandes en attente qu'elle se devait de satisfaire dans les plus brefs délais.

.

Bien qu'elle eut dit à Drago de ne pas s'inquiéter, elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la boutique. Cependant, la jeune femme retint un cri de joie quand elle vit ce qu'il tenait dans les bras.

« Oh !

-Je me doutais que tu aurais du mal à reprendre sans les voir au moins une fois ce matin.

-Merci Drago ! » Murmura Hermione en s'approchant. Elle se pencha mécaniquement sur les deux visages exactement identiques nichés au creux des bras de son compagnon.

Sa main vint automatiquement caresser la peau douce des petits garçons endormis.

« Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils se ressemblaient tellement et que cela empêcherait le médicomage de voir qu'ils étaient deux dans ton ventre ? Demanda Drago en souriant.

-Ça… A part Sybille Trewlaney, qui, pour une fois avait raison, personne ! Quoi que… Astoria se posait des questions par rapport à la taille démesurée de mon ventre ! Au moins, on sait maintenant pourquoi j'avais une production d'hormone aussi spectaculaire… »

Hermione tendit les bras et Drago y glissa l'un de ses deux fils dont les yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Elle rencontra deux orbes grises et brillantes qui la fixèrent sagement.

« Je suis si heureuse que l'on forme une famille tous les quatre. Souffla doucement Hermione.

-En parlant de famille… Dit calmement Drago en berçant l'autre jumeau. Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps pour toi de devenir Madame Malefoy ? »


End file.
